Lucy's Retreat
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: AU! Lucy takes a very special kind of business retreat. ONE-SHOT!


**MY SECOND FAIRY TAIL STORY.**

Lucy sat in the tent quietly, awaiting sleep to finally take hold. Her short golden hair that had sprawled out behind her, intertwined in the blanket's fabric. The night was calm, which would usually mean it was time to start her business hours, but she had so far claimed a lucrative week, so the idea of a night off seemed appealing. It was not as if she disliked her job. On the contrary, Lucy was living the dream, but even paradise can become boring sometimes.

After yet another hour laying sleepless, Lucy decided she might as well get up. Springing off her cot, she stripped off the long tee she used to sleep in and rummaged through her bags for an outfit. They were all dark colors, a necessity of her vocation. Finally, she decided on a low v-cut top that fell off her shoulders and cut off well above her naval. To match, was a pair of tattered shorts that she pulled over her red panties. Before stepping out of the tent, she pulled on some heavy boots over her bare feet. They didn't exactly match her outfit, but they were necessary to traverse the area at night. Besides, she would not be going far.

Stretching in the moonlight, Lucy could see the dim lights of campfires in uneven intervals around the lake. The public campground was popular and well used, but spacious enough to keep the campsites separated. Lucy had scouted the different groups earlier in the daylight and made metal notes of the ones she would return to. It had merely been a matter of walking by in something unassuming, and gaging the level of attention she received. Whoops and catcalls did not interest her, as discretion was important. Neither did couples, since they tended to share tents, making her job precarious at best.

No, what was ideal was a group of friends without their significant others. It had taken her awhile to learn to identify the perfect ones, but Lucy had been at this a long time now. Quietly, she made her way into the first campsite. The fire burned dimly, left unattended in the late night. Picking her way carefully, Lucy snuck through the camp. Finding her way to a large tent, she carefully unzipped the door, sneaking in. Quiet as a mouse, she slipped out of her boots and laid them softly by the door. With practiced precision, she snuck over to the shirtless sleeping body of a young man in his sleeping bag. His short blond hair was messy and frayed, headphones hanging from his ears. And his body was heavily muscled, not too little not too much, just right. Lucy almost drooled.

Reaching down, Lucy grabbed his iPhone and turned off the music he had fallen asleep to. The sudden change caused him to stir and awaken, his first glimpse that of her sun-kissed face glowing in the moonlight. He pulled out of his sleeping bag confused and tried to sit up. Lucy places a hand on his muscled chest, stopping him raising her other hand to gesture a "shh" to keep him quiet. He looked concerned, but he also was nearly twice her size, so he complied for the moment. Without hesitation, she leaned down and kissed him deeply, earning a deep gasp from the man. He was confused and overwhelmed, but this girl was all over him. Giving up any idea of fighting back, he laid back, Lucy following him down.

Still kissing him, she reached around and unzipped the sleeping bag. With the new access, she slipped beneath it alongside him, excited when she felt that he was not wearing anything as he slept. Lucy giggled as the young man's hands explored her body, his fingers slipping beneath her top. She ran her hands up his chest until her arms were raised above their heads. He took her cue and pulled her top over her head. Her freed breasts bounced free of the fabric, and they met his lips with a pleasurable sensation.

While he sucked her nipples, Lucy guided his hand into her shorts, pulling loose her button as he reached inside. His strong hand caressed her already wet slit, causing her to stir in his grasp. He continued sucking her nipple and rolled over the top of her, his hand still reaching inside. Lucy lay flat on her back, relishing in his attention. With a sudden push, he buried two of his fingers deep into her, causing her to arch her back. He worked his way from her nipples, up to her neck, and eventually back to her lips. While he worked his way up, she felt his hard girth leaning against her leg. The very thought of him inside her excited her even more. He must have felt her pulsating because he pulled his hand from inside her and pulled her shorts and panties off of her legs.

Now naked, Lucy spread her legs wide, opening herself to him. With one motion, he guided himself over her blossoming entrance and slipped into her wet slit. She moaned softly with his entry, his entire length slipping in with ease. Soon he was pumping in and out, slowly at first before speeding up. She clenched her lips together, trying to contain her groans of pleasure. The last thing she wanted was to gather the attention of his camp mates. He seemed to understand her concerns so he grunted in exertion but kept his noises quiet.

Lucy was feeling close to an ending, so with a practiced maneuver, she wrapped her legs around him and twisted. He went with it and rolled onto his back, carrying her slight frame atop him. Having never lost him inside her, Lucy began rolling her hips against his, twisting his length inside herself creatively. She felt him begin to tense up, but Lucy was already approaching her own finish. With a shudder, she let the orgasm roll over her, causing her to growl and grip his chest. This caused him to stiffen, and releasing a burst of hot liquid. Pulling off of him just before, Lucy let him spill onto her smooth mound and legs.

The pair collapsed beside each other in the cool air. Lucy grabbed one of his loose towels and wiped the mess from between her legs. Once their heavy breathing slowed to a calming pace, the two huddled together naked in the moonlight until sleep crept upon them.

Once the man's breathing became a steady snore, Lucy slipped from his grasp and gathered her clothes. Redressing, she slipped on her boots and pulled a small card from her pocket. Pulling the earbuds from his phone, she pocketed the device and wrapped the cord around the small card, placing it beside him. The inscription merely stated her gratitude, "Thanks for your contribution." Those who returned regardless of her ploy received a different note to establish repeat business, such as her next visit.

Sneaking out of the camp, Lucy stashed the iPhone in a cache to be gathered later and followed a dark trail toward a more secluded campsite that jutted out into the lake. When she approached, she noticed the campfire burning bright still. This time there was no need to sneak in, but she did have a reputation to protect. As she approached, Lucy saw several people sitting in a circle around the fire. Still undetected, she looked through the group. There was a pair of men, one with spiky pink hair, the other with a blackish blue hair. They both wore jeans and loose fit plaid shirts which hid their chiseled phyisques. Opposite them was an attractive woman with long red hair, a rich color as brilliant as roses. The woman wore a long thin skirt that rode just above her knees, matching a flowery blouse not exactly suited for the outdoors.

Slipping off her boots, Lucy tied them together and slung them over her shoulder. Creeping silently toward them, she placed each bare footstep carefully. Now within just a few meters, she could hear their conversation.

"And to think Laxus never came back after that," the girl said.

The men chuckled. "He was a little butt-hurt about losing his fancy pocket knife," one of them said.

"I lost my favorite kayak!" The other man said with a laugh, "and yet I came back instead of skulking back home."

Lucy decided that was her cue. "What can I say," she interjected, "My next stop that night was on the opposite side of the lake."

"Lucy!" The woman said in excitement.

She looked at the three with a smirk, "Natsu, Gray, Erza..." Lucy said in greeting, "Laxus was a bit of a bore anyway."

"Nice to see you again," Erza added.

Lucy smiled, "Sure thing, but I wouldn't say that we are so close that I came without reason."

"Of course," said Gray, the one with blue hair. Pulling open a nearby bag, he retrieved small box. After handing it to Lucy, she sat on Natsu's lap and placed the box on her own. As she opened the small clasp, she felt Natsu's hand rest on the small of her back. Inside the box was a collection of valuables including some jewelry, a watch, and something wrapped in a thin cloth.

Raising an eyebrow, Lucy lifted the mysterious package. "What's this?" She asked.

"A little something special I made," Erza replied. Unwrapping it, Lucy found an expertly crafted pair of leather moccasins. "For your nighttime excursions," Erza added, "They'll match better than those ridiculous combat boots, love."

The group laughed together, and Lucy walked over to the other girl. "Thank you," she told Erza, leaning in and kissing her gently. The red haired woman smiled and took Lucy's head in her hands. Erza leaned back in her seat as the two women intertwined. Natsu and Gray stared in amazement at the two. Lucy ran her fingers along the bottom seam of Erza's blouse, tickling the girl's sides. At the same time, Erza gripped Lucy's round ass, pulling her onto her tightly. All the while, the two girls kissed fervently.

Gyrating on Erza's lap, Lucy used her movements to work the girl's skirt up to her hips. It was not long before her shorts rubbed against bare skin. Pausing for a second, she pulled away from Erza and sat up. Yanking her top over her head, she let her breasts bounce loose once more, but her shirt was caught by strong hands just as she lifted it free of her hair. Natsu gripped the fabric from behind and twisted it, holding her arms in the air by her wrists. Erza gave a mischievous look and began playing with her exposed nipples, running her tongue around the small pink circles. Natsu used his free hand to play with whichever breast was not occupied by Erza's lips.

Soon, Lucy felt another hand wrap around her side and undo her button bellow her naval, loosening her waistband for its entry. Gray's arm slid down her stomach into her panties, his long fingers finding purchase against her swelling wet lips. Lucy smiled in pleasure at the attention of the three: Erza's hands at the small of her back, pulling her breast into the girl's mouth; Natsu's grip on her wrists and his hand massaging her breast while he kissed her neck; and Gray reaching into the fray to lightly finger her tingling wet blossom, causing her to soak her thin panties and shorts. Eventually, she experienced an overwhelming orgasm caused by the onslaught of the trio, moaning loudly for all to hear.

Gray loosed her twisted shirt and released her arms, tossing the fabric over a bench seat. The others released her, allowing her to stand and strip off the wet panties and shorts, leaving her naked in the firelight. Not wanting to feel left out, Erza stripped down as well, giggling as she exposed herself. Gray and Natsu pulled off their plaid shirts, revealing their muscular bodies. Before they could get any farther, Lucy silently motioned to Erza with a look, and both girls fell to their knees before the men. Erza looked up at Natsu while Lucy kneeled below Gray. They both unfastened their partners pants and pulled down the denim and boxers beneath. At the same time, the men's long manhoods spring forth, excited over the events such far.

Lucy took the lead, licking and sucking Gray's thick 13 inch cock like a cool popsicle on a hot day. Erza took a more direct approach, working Natsu's erection deeper and deeper into her throat rather quickly. It did not take long for the girls to finish their partners, and they both felt hot messes in their mouths nearly simultaneously. Erza jumped in surprise when Natsu burst, causing some of the slick cum to splash on her outer lips. Before she could react, Lucy slid over and kissed her deeply, licking the other girl's lips clean and rolling her tongue over Erza's. The lingering taste of the mens' cum mixed in their mouths, exciting them again.

Breathing heavily, the two men stepped back, removing their pants, but the girls were too excited to take a break. Lucy took a cock in either hand and began pumping them back to life. To encourage them, Erza wrapped herself around Lucy from behind and started playing with her nipple and reaching down toward her slick cunt, still throbbing from her first orgasm. The two men quickly regained their stiffness as the girls worked, keeping eye contact with them as they stood over. Once they were hard again, they partners switched, Natsu grabbing Lucy and bending her over onto her hands and knees. She hissed in pleasure as the he pushed inside her, filling her every corner. At the same time, Gray took Erza and laid her on her back lifting her legs onto his shoulders and wasting no time in burying himself in her soaking cunt.

As the men pounded rhythmically, Lucy's arms straddled her face over the top of Erza's head. Eventually, the mens' rhythm synced enough for the two girls to kiss passionately while inverted. Their tongues danced with each other, still savoring the salty remnants while a grinding power built inside them all. Natsu was the first to release, his pounding ending in a strong thrust that filled Lucy's insides and spilled over down her thighs. The orgasm cascaded through the group like a chain, first causing Lucy to shudder and collapse, just before Erza let loose a wail of pleasure. Finally, Gray grunted fiercely and exploded inside Erza's tight grip on his cock.

The group collapsed in a heaving pile of smiling sweaty bodies. Expended completely, they all fell asleep together, eventually curling into one mess of naked limbs. The cool night air dried their dripping frames and eased their unconscious natural rhythm into a slow paced relaxation.

Hours later, Lucy instinctively awoke. Looking up, she saw the dawn just preparing to crest the horizon. Stealthily, she disentangled herself from the naked pretzel and gathered her things. Seeing the handmade moccasins, she smiled to herself. Before leaving, she gently laid the mens' hands over Erza's bare body, with Natsu's arm between her legs and Gray's hand resting on her breast. That should give them a good time when they wake up, she thought to herself. Holding the moccasins up as if the sleeping girl could see, Lucy looked over to her. "Call us even," she whispered quietly. She redressed and returned to her own camp, leaving her panties wrapped around her signature card for them to find. **  
**


End file.
